Obstacles
by Clemenmore
Summary: Kim got careless on mission and now she has to deal with getting out of the situation she put herself in.  KIGO Kim/Shego. rating may very over time.


I was wheezing for oxygen.

The air was heavy and thick.

I couldn't breath.

My brain was pounding in my skull as if it was trying to get to the air itself.

I was dizzy and nauseous.

The passing lights above were so disorienting.

In one moment I could see the hall I was being carried down, than everything was blurry and all I could feel was the vertigo of my body being bobbed with each step my carrier was taking.

It was terrible and disorienting. I couldn't even think.

The only thing I could truly understand at the moment was my sense of smell, which was incredibly sensitive.

I was choking on her perfume.

This smell was an odor so pungent it made me gag.

It was such a sweet smell. Way too sweet. I could almost taste the citrus, mint, and coconut. I am sure if I allowed myself a moment to really figure it out I could name everything that made this nose throttling fragrance.

I moved my head around trying to get away from the smell.

Every now and again a pocket of fresh air would doddle by; it was not infected by the nauseating fumes.

I hungrily devoured what I could when I could if I could.

Sometimes the delicious clean air was there and then it was gone.

I would accidently find myself sucking in the horrendous smell instead of the wonderful crisp untainted air I pined for.

It made the headache spasm for a few moments. I could only close my eyes and scrunch my face up, hoping it might help.

I could see the person carrying me but I tried to avoid looking her way.

If I focused my eyes too hard on her or looked at her to long I would get dizzy or I might start gasping trying to speak.

It didn't help that this woman was holding me so securely.

I couldn't get away.

So I would try to keep my eyes closed.

Even this though didn't help. Behind the shroud of my eyelids I had an even greater awareness of my rapid heart beat and how physically miserable I was.

I had broken into a cold sweat.

Not even the woman holding me could make me feel any warmer or dryer.

I knew it was there but my body had somehow denied me the comfort of this mythical warmth.

How I wanted to struggle and stand on my own.

My predicament had come so sudden and it was maddening.

The woman stopped.

We were at the end of the hall and the knowledge was invigorating.

Going down the hall was what felt like a test and obstacle.

The glittering hope that something better was at the end of this treacherous hall was satisfying.

I was momentarily surged with a new wind.

Who knew something like getting to the end of a hall could be so empowering.

In this moment my entire body took a breather.

Everything became vivid and sharp. I had finally gained focus.

I took one slow breathe through my nose.

The smell wasn't as bad. It was almost pleasant.

I looked back down the hall. It actually didn't seem like forever anymore.

Actually in this lucid moment being carried down the hall seemed like it was nothing at all.

Like the sensations previous to now existed.

I suppose it was easy to forget feeling like I was going to die when the ecstasy of living was so much more amazing.

My body still was shaking.

I was so tired. I could fall asleep forever and not mind at all.

Just sink into the warm embrace of darkness.

That wasn't a bad idea actually.

Sleep.

I laid my head on her shoulder.

Who knew I could feel so comfortable in the arms of my worst enemy.

I looked up at Shego.

She was looking right back.

My focus wavered momentarily.

My mouth was dry and I was thinking about speaking.

Telling myself to say something to Shego.

I continued to stare into those eyes.

My head was slowly beginning to throb again.

I tried to convey what I was trying to say through my eyes to her.

"Calm down princess. I don't want you to puke on me."

I ignored her. I felt calmer then I did moments ago. So I closed my eyes trying to gather strength from the tempting darkness.

"Shego . . ." I began. I was starting to pant. It was starting up again. I couldn't find enough air to spare for other words so I slumped against Shego as my breathing started to become erratic. I clamped my eye shut. I just wanted to sleep.

"Kim look at me."

It took me a moment but I did.

I felt utterly pathetic in the face of my enemy.

Shego held my face and began to stroke my cheek.

I felt the warmth in her touch. It was bliss.

I was panting like a dog, though.

"Kim, breathe slowly. In through your nose. Out through your mouth."

I struggled with this at first but eventually I began to breathe steady again.

But even this took a lot of control I hadn't had much of a grasp on, for the moment.

Shego was holding my face now with her one free hand. She was still look into my eyes.

Her hand began to glow greener and I didn't care.

Currently being burned seemed more appealing then the crazy my body is putting me though.

Actually being burned might distract my body from self destruction and focus on another situation. Filling me with adrenaline and other various endorphins.

But the scalding heat never came.

What came was a warmth that made me drowsy. It was wonderful.

I felt most of my face tingle with this sensation and the warmth also spread across my left shoulder and my neck.

I felt my eyes droop and get heavy.

Finally.

My body felt like a sand bag. I at the moment didn't care what happened next.

Suspended and secure, I cozy into Shego's embrace and passed out.


End file.
